Domino, Our Town
by journey maker
Summary: Domino is under seize and the citizens fight back
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One morning before school, Yugi came running into the school yard and Joey could tell that something was wrong. "Hey Yugi what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Someone tried to kill Grandpa last night" Yugi said through his tears.

"What?" Joey yelled.

"They broke into the Shop and said that they were taking over the Shop and if he didn't sign the papers, they would kill him but Yami and Marik got there just as they started beating him up, and they did some damage to the men and they ran away, but they said that they would be back to finish the job, and I'm really scared" Yugi said.

Just then the Principals voice came over the P.A. System " the school is canceled until further notice" and then there were the sounds of guns being fired and people screaming. Everyone ran for cover. We need to get the hell out of here someone shouted and the students all ran off.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey shouted.

Just then Kaiba's Limo came driving up and Seto got out and yelled "get into the Limo." As it drove off Seto said "someone is trying to take over all of Domino and we have to get everyone together and figure out how to stop them and we may even be in for the fight of our lives."

When they got to the Manor, there were cars everywhere. As they walked into the Manor, Mokuba came running up and he said "we have been getting calls from all over town asking for help."

As they walked into the Living Room, Joey couldn't believe all who were there. Sitting on one of the sofas were Tea and her parents, Mai and Valon, then there was Raphael, Allister, Tristan and Duke. One the other sofa were Pegasus, Croquet and the rest of Pegasus's men, Weevil, Rex, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Espa Rosa and his brothers.

"What in the world is happening?" Joey asked. Just then his sister Serenity came in with Rebecca and her Grandfather Arthur Hawkins. Professor Hawkins asked Seto "who are these men who are causing all the trouble?"

Seto looked up from his computer and said "I'm working on trying to find out, but haven't found anything as of yet." he said.

Roland came into the room and announced "can I have everyone's attention, until further notice no one is allowed to leave without getting Seto's permission."

Yami, Yugi and Solomon came into the room. Seto walked over and asked "how are you feeling?" Solomon said "I'm a little sore, but I'll be ready when you need me to help stop those monsters." Seto smiled at him and said "you're a good man" and Solomon smiled at him and went to sit down.

Mokuba stood up and said "we have enough food to last for several months if need be. We have made a list of who is going to be sharing rooms with." He then handed out the list to each and everyone in the room. Ryou and Malik came into the pushing two very large carts and Ryou said "here are some sandwiches if anyone is hungry."

The phone rang and Seto answered it "Hello, Kaiba residence. Yes this is Seto Kaiba, and who am I speaking to?" Seto put it on speaker phone so that everyone could hear who was calling.

"We are the World Leaders and we have come here to make this place our" the voice said.

"What gives you the right to take any place over?" Seto asked.

"We don't need anyone's permission, we just come and conquer" the voice said. Your Corporation is our next objective and this is the last warning you are going to get" and then the line went dead.

"Seto" Mokuba said and he was really scared.

Seto walked over to his brother and put his arm around him and said "Mokie don't worry they will have a very hard time getting into the building with all the Security measures that I've installed" he said.

Serenity was walking around and said to herself, what we need is an Army of indestructible soldiers. What she didn't know is that Solomon had over heard her and he went to talk to Arthur about what he had just heard.

When Solomon had told Professor Hawkins about what he had heard, they put their heads together and between the two of them they came up with a plan, but they would need some Shadow Magic in order to make the plan work.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

All the citizens of Domino whom decided to stay and help fight, Seto had them brought to the Manor and they found places for them to stay. The people and the families that wanted to leave Domino were allowed. Seto and the others promised the ones who wanted to leave that they would do everything within their powers to defeat the ones who were trying to take over Domino and get their town back.

Arthur and Solomon decided to talk to Seto about what they were thinking about doing. Arthur went to ask Seto if there was a place they could talk and Solomon went to ask Yami to have both Bakura and Marik join them. They all went into the Library, where Seto asked "what is this about?"

Solomon then said "we have come up with what we think is a really good plan on how to defeat the World Leaders, but we will need the help of Ishizu and Odeon." Arthur then stood up and said "Solomon overheard Serenity Wheeler make a comment about having an Army of Indestructible Soldiers and so this is our plan."

Arthur had made a copy of the plans using Seto's copy machine which didn't make Seto very happy. He handed out a copy of the plans to each of them.

Seto read over the plans and he thought to himself, this is a very good plan but how do we do it. Seto looked up at Solomon and asked "how do you plan on making these Cards come to life?"

Solomon stood up and said "that's what we need Ishizu and Odeon for. With the help of Yami, Marik and Bakura along with Ishizu and Odeon there will be enough Shadow Magic to accomplish what we have to do."

Seto sat there listening to all of this and then he stood up and announced "let's get busy and take back our town."

Here is the list:

Seto would be using Obelisk the Tormentor

Joey would be using Red Eyes Black Dragon

Yami would be using Slither

Marik would be using Winged Dragon of Ra

Bakura would be using Earl of Demise

Pegasus would be using Toon Dark Magician Girl

Rex would be using Two Headed King Rex

Weevil would be using Insect Queen.

Marik said "I will have Malik contact Ishizu and Odeon using his mind link." Then Marik said " if we are using these cards to defeat the World Leaders, who will be defending the Manor?"

Solomon told them "we have another list and this list would be for the ones staying behind who will be helping to defend the Manor and then Espa Rosa's brothers, Serenity, Rebecca and Mokuba with the help of some of the others will be here to get medical help to the ones who are injured." Solomon then handed out the second list and this is what is on that list:

Ishizu and Odeon would be using Shadow Magic

Yugi would be using Dark Magician

Ryou would be using Lady of Faith

Malik would be using Celtic Guardian

Tea would be using Dark Witch

Mai would be using Harpy Lady

Espa Rosa would be using Jinzo

Solomon would be using Exodia

Arthur would be using Summon Skull.

As they all read the two lists, it became apparent that just maybe they did stand a chance of taking back their town. Seto stood up and said this "We are going to be going into battle and as some of you know not all of us will be coming back without some scars and if any of you want to pull out this is the time to do it."

Joey stood beside Seto and he replied "I love this town and I will not go down without a fight, alright who else is with me?" Everyone in that room stood up and pledged to fight to the end to stop this so called World Leaders from taking over their town.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto then said "we need to go and let the others know what is going on" so they all left the Library and as they entered the Living Room, Seto stood there and said "everyone can I have your attention. Alright we and he acknowledged the others, we have come up with a plan and it will consist of everyone doing what they are told in order to begin our fight to prevent the World Leaders from taking Domino for us. He then went on the explain the plan."

After he was through, Mokuba asked "do you really believe we have a chance?" Seto walked over to his brother and said "we have to believe that we do or what ever we do won't mean a damn thing." Mokuba then asked "what are the others going to fight with?" Seto then told him " down in the bowls of the Manor we have enough weapons to arm any army we want. They are what's left of the weapons that Gozoboro manufactured before he died." Seto then told Roland to take several men with him and go and bring up what they could.

Malik went and told Seto "Ishizu and Odeon will be here by tomorrow and she thinks our plans are just what we need." Marik went over to his light and wrapped his arms around him and whispered "hey, we will get through this and be together again" and then he kissed Malik and didn't give a damn if anyone said anything, which no one did.

Soon it was time for everyone to have dinner and as they ate no one talked about the battle that was looming over their heads. After they ate they went to their assigned rooms for the evening.

Serenity was sitting beside Joey and she had her head on his shoulder. "please be careful" she whispered. Joey smiled down at her and then he said "want to stay with me tonight?" She nodded and then Seto went over to where they were and he told Joey "tonight we will be sharing our room with our siblings" he said as he had his arm around Mokuba's shoulder. Joey nodded that he understood and the four of them walked up the stairs together.

The next morning after breakfast Seto went over to Solomon and asked him "will you come with me and help me make up the list for the separate teams that we will be sending out?" Solomon nodded and together they walked into the Library. As they were talking, Solomon asked who the team leaders would be?"

Seto told him "Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey and myself."

So they made up a list of the men who would be on each team and then Seto went to his computer and typed the list up and they made copies to be handed out and left the Library to go hand out the lists.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As Solomon and Seto got to the Living Room, there stood Ishizu and Odeon. Solomon smiled and greeted them. Ishizu walked over and she gave Solomon a kiss and hug, then she turned to Seto and did the same thing which caused Seto to turn beet red. To try get over his embarrassment he said "we need to bring the two of you up to date on what we are planning to do." They explained things to both Ishizu and Odeon, and Ishizu said "this is a really good plan and it can be done but we will need Yami, Bakura and Marik to help with the Shadow Magic."

Seto and Solomon showed them the list of who would be one each team. The first team would have Yami as the leader and Rex as his second then there would be around twenty other men they would advance from the North. The second team would have Bakura as the leader and Weevil as his second and again twenty other men they would advance from the South. The third team would have Marik as the leader and Espa Rosa(they decided to use him and let his brothers stay and help the others at the Manor) as his second and again twenty other men they would advance from the West. The fourth team would have Joey as leader and Pegasus as his second and again twenty other men they would advance from the East. Now the last team would have me as the leader and Odeon as my second and twenty other men we will be going straight down the middle.

Ishizu suggested that they go give everyone the lists and then decide when they would start the assault on the World Leaders. So they called a meeting and each list was given to everyone and they were asked "are there any questions?"

Mokuba and Serenity stood up and they asked "are any of you scared? Because we sure are. We don't know if we will see any of you alive when this is over." Joey walked over to the two kids and stooped down and said "listen, everyday we go off to work or to school we never know what will happen before we get home so all we can do is to make sure that we let our loved ones know that we love them and know that they will all come home safe and sound." Then he gave each of them a kiss and hug.

Then Yugi walked over to Yami and said "I love you with all my heart and please come home to me."

Malik walked over to Marik, Ryou to Bakura, and they each let the other know that they love each other and that they would make sure to come home to them.

Solomon stood up and then he said "Our Heavenly Father, Please keep each and everyone of your children safe and sound and make sure that they come home to the ones that love them. Give them the strength and courage to do what is asked of them and keep them in your loving arms forever. Amen." When Solomon there wasn't a dry eye in the entire room.

Just then the phone rang and Seto answered it. "Hello Kaiba residence. He put it on the speaker for all to hear. "This is the World Leaders and we are letting you know that we now have the entire town of Domino in our grasps and soon we will even have Kaiba Corporation. There is nothing that any of you can do, we will win and all of you will be the losers." Then the phone went dead. Seto replaced the receiver and then he said "I think that we need to set our plans into motion and stop these bastards. Who ever is with me stand up now!"

Everyone in the room stood up and shouted "victory to Domino and defeat to the World Leaders." So the battle lines were drawn and the war was at hand.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Ishizu went over to where Solomon and Arthur were standing and she asked "shouldn't we get together with the ones who will be staying here and go over some of the things that they will be doing?" Solomon agreed and he stood up and said "we need to have everyone who is staying here to come with us so we can come up with some kind of plan on how to keep the Manor safe and how we will be attending to any of the injured."

So Serenity, Mokuba, Rebecca, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Espa Rosa's brothers and the rest of the people there and they went to the Library and discussed what needed to be done. Ishizu then she told them "we will be putting a magic shield around the Manor to help protect us from the assault we know they will sending our way. We need to make sure that we have any medical supplies we will need and that we have plenty of food and water so I would like Serenity, Mokuba and Rebecca to make sure that the medical supplies, food and water will be ready when we need them."

Everyone got some sleep, because early the next morning they would be going off to fight the World Leaders. As Seto and Joey were entering their room, Seto took Joey into his arms and whispered "please be careful tomorrow and come back to me" then he kissed Joey and as they climbed into bed they made love like it would be their last time.

Early the next morning they all met outside the Manor and Ishizu, Odeon, Marik, Bakura and Yami stood in front of the others and they started chanting and soon the monsters came forth from the cards and stood beside their masters. Then they got back with their teams and the gates opened and they all marched out towards the battle front.

Ishizu, Odeon, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Ryou, Malik all had their monsters stand outside the Manor guarding it while the others went inside to make sure everything was ready for what ever came their way.

As they teams marched off towards uncertainty, they didn't know what they would find. Yami and his team they passed by the area where Solomon's Shop was and it was completely destroyed and it angered Yami. They ran into some resistance and had to fight and they were very lucky because no one was injured.

Marik and his team was on reconnaissance when they also ran into the enemy and some of his team were injured and they had to be taken back to the Manor. The rest of the team marched on not knowing what was in store for them.

Bakura and his team also ran into heavy fire from the enemy and they had to hunker down and pray that they could get out of the mess they were in, when Bakura decided to send out the Earl of Demise and soon they were able to continue on their way.

Joey and his team they also ran into a lot of enemy fire and they also had a few casualties but they weren't bad enough to stop. They continued and soon they were able to send the enemy running for their lives.

Seto and his team really was in a fight for their lives. They encountered more enemy fire and Seto and Odeon were actually afraid that they might lose the fight, but then Seto did something that caused the tide to turn, he brought out Obelisk the Tormentor and that caused such terrible destruction to the enemy that they actually ran off. Now all that Seto and his team had to do was to try to join the other teams and then they would go after the main artery that was the World Leaders and get them to get the hell out of Domino and never return.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Finally after what felt like forever, the teams finally met and then they descended upon the main force of the World Leaders, who were in the Center of town. There was a lot of sporadic fighting and several of the men were grazed but they kept on fighting. As they advanced closer to the Center of town it became clear to Yami that if they didn't do something really fast they could all be killed, so he sent a message to both Marik and Odeon by mind link to end it all.

End it all was a code that Seto thought up so that when it was used it meant to release the Egyptian Gods and as the message said end it all. So as if by magic they all called forth Slither, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor and they all struck at the same time. When the lights stopped glowing and the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the World Leaders or their armies. As the teams walked through the Center of town searching for anyone that could of survived they found nothing.

Seto, Joey, Marik, Bakura and Yami held up their right arms and then the cheering began. Cheering because they had defeated the enemy and won back their town, well what was left of it that is. Seto suggested that they get back to the others and find out if they are alright. So they all walked back to the Manor not knowing what they would find.

As they approached the Manor tears came to everyone's eyes and they all began to run. Inside the Manor Ishizu received a message from Marik and she gasped and tears began to fall down her face. "They are all safe and returning to us" she yelled. Everyone dropped what they were doing and hurried outside and there in the distance they could see their fighting men coming home. The gates were thrown open and the ones inside began running towards the incoming hero's. Tears fell like rain down happy faces. There were hugs and kisses enough for everyone.

Mokuba and Serenity looked for their brothers and it was Serenity that saw them first and she grabbed hold of Mokuba and said "over there" she pointed and off the ran. Running with tears running down their young faces and as they reached their brothers they were engulfed by arms that seemed to not let go and then there were hugs and kisses. "You came home" Serenity sobbed and she held onto Joey. Seto and Joey looked at each other over the heads of their siblings and Joey mouthed I love you to Seto.

When the commotion quieted down and everyone was back inside the Manor, Ishizu suggested that they let their monsters whom were the real hero's return to their cards. And so it happened but not before everyone cheered for them. Solomon looked at everyone and he closed his eyes and said "Heavenly Father you heard our plea and have returned our loved ones to us, we thank you for your divine love that carried everyone of them through this terrible ordeal and brought them home again. Amen.

" Seto had to relay what they saw to the ones whom stayed at the Manor. Domino is nearly destroyed, but I know that with time and sweat and tears we will rebuild her back to the way she was. Who's with me?" Yami approached Solomon and whispered "The Shop was destroyed." Solomon felt like someone had punched him in the gut. All his beloved cards were gone, but as he thought about it, nothing compared to knowing that not one life was lost. Yami then told him "we saved everything in the Shop and they are in a safe place." Solomon's eyes filled with tears as he held onto Yami and softly said "thank you."

Everyone there stood and yelled "we will rebuild our town" and then there was cheering so loud you'd of thought that it would make the walls of the Manor collapse. You know what? They did rebuild Domino and the families whom left returned and to this day each and everyone in town now has a reason to be proud of their beloved Domino……. They placed a plaque in the center of town and it read "This is our town, we fight to keep what is our's!!"

THE END


End file.
